Truth Be SeenAt Akina
by ShinkuNoIto
Summary: Takes place after Takumi races against Keisuke. There’s a surprise for Takumi...EH! He has a sister! Ryousuke Takahashi has a girlfriend, who is it! Who is that mysterious midnight driver at Akina that no one knows about…it sure isn’t Takumi. Pairings:


Truth Be Seen...At Akina  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Initial D and its characters.....however I do own Mizumi Fujiwara, Makoto Fujiwara, and Haru Shouiji.  
  
Summary: The story setting takes place after the second episode of Initial D, when Takumi won against Keisuke Takahashi from the RedSuns. Now there's a surprise for Takumi.....his younger sister Mizumi has slightly recovered from her ill-coma state. What Takumi didn't know about his sister is now about to change.....the real reason why she was in an ill state in the first place would soon be uncovered. What Mizumi knows Ryousuke Takahashi! Who is that mysterious midnight driver at Akina that no one knows about...it sure isn't Takumi. Pairings: Ryousuke/Mizumi, Takumi/Natsuki, Takeshi/Haru  
  
Prologue: Memories  
  
A young girl with light brown hair that matched her deep slate blue colored eyes that where brought out more by the black shirt she wore with blue denim jeans; she was sitting on the wooden porch of the kendo training hall with a slightly older boy. She looked like she was twelve years old although she was young she looked very mature and sophisticated for her age.  
  
"Ne.....Ryousuke-kun, aren't you going to go over there with your friends?" she looked at the sixteen year old boy standing next to her, he had short dark blue hair almost black and navy blue colored eyes.  
  
Ryousuke shook his head "I rather stay here by you Fujiwara-san; I don't want those other guys picking on you again." He stood there leaning against the tree from where she sat on the edge of the kendo-training hall's wooden porch deck.  
  
"Okay Ryousuke if you want to." She smiled slightly blushing from what he said, she stood up and walked away from the wall walking towards her friends; she waved to him as she continued to talk to them happily.  
  
While she was talking with her friends he still watched her so nothing would happen, he wouldn't let anything happen to her she was after all his crush. Ryousuke wouldn't really admit to anyone else in his group of friends that he liked her that girl, Mizumi Fujiwara, the one person that stole his heart away. Running his fingers though his short dark blue hair he sighed while thinking to himself; he needed to tell her soon and he had an idea when to tell her he'll take her to a nice scenic place where he could tell her since he did just get his permit not too long ago.  
  
"You've been staring at Fujiwara-san for quite some time Oniisan." A young boy at thirteen years of age walked up to him, he had dark brown hair almost black he had the same colored eyes as Ryousuke.  
  
"What is it that you want Keisuke?" Ryousuke asked his younger brother while watching the girl that was with him not to long ago. He was still thinking of telling her what he needed to tell her before something might happen like she could be moving or something.  
  
"I wanted to know if you were planning to tell Fujiwara-san anytime soon about you liking her Oniisan that's all." Keisuke told his older brother while looking at girl that caught his brother's eye ever since she came to the school last month. This got Ryousuke to raise his eyebrow slightly.  
  
"I'm going to tell her soon, Keisuke, it all matters now on where and when." That was all Ryousuke said to him then walked over behind Mizumi and smiled as she hugged him and pointed to him as she told her friends something.  
  
Keisuke watched as his brother smiled as he put his arm around her waist, he shook his head then walked off back to the group of guys he was with earlier.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Twenty-three year old Ryousuke sat up from his bed sweating and breathing hard, ".....Why is it I keep on having these dreams of her?" he put his hand to his face and shook his head "I must be pushing my limit too much."  
  
He sighed deeply as he sat there on his bed evening out his breathing closing his eyes he let out a slow steady breath, "Mizumi....." an image of a the same young girl came to his mind but this time the girl was fourteen with longer hair that was loosely tied back in a ponytail blowing in the wind and she was smiling at him.  
  
Opening his eyes, Ryousuke took a picture frame standing on the nightstand as he looks at the picture of the very same girl with him holding her in his arms smiling as she made a victory sign in front of his car. Memories from that day started to resurface to his mind once more as he began to hear her sweet light musical voice around him.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Hey Ryousuke-kun where is this surprise you said you'll be taking me too?" A fourteen-year-old girl with her loosely tied back hair in a ponytail blew in the wind behind her as she sat in the passenger seat of the car looking out the window.  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it Mizumi?" He said as he shifted the gears of his white Mazda RX-7 FC3S, going up the mountain trail road.  
  
"That's true, but why are you driving up Mt. Akina?" She looked at him smiling as she watched him drive, "You won't even give me a hint to what the surprise is either."  
  
Eighteen year old Ryousuke smiled as he rounded the next right corner, "Just wait a little while longer, I wanted to take you here because I want to show you something." He slowly stopped the car at the gallery a mile down from the peak. All along the way of the drive he wasn't his serious self when racing like a Road Racer as Gunma's White Comet, he was just enjoying his time with his soon to be girlfriend Mizumi Fujiwara.  
  
Opening the door she got out of the car, the wind blew though her hair "Oh....Ryousuke the view.....it's wonderful!" She walked over to the rail of the highest gallery on Mount Akina smiling brightly, the last rays of the sun shone making her eyes sparkle. This made him smile when he saw her expression.  
  
"This is what I wanted to show you.....the most wonderful sight of all that is most worthy for you." Ryousuke said as he stood next to her, the light breeze blew though his short dark blue hair; made it seem unruly in the breeze.  
  
"I-Its so pretty Ryou-kun.....but I know you so well that you wouldn't just bring me up here for this am I right?" asked Mizumi, her hair was in a loose ponytail in which her long bangs that framed her face and blew in the light breeze of the wind.  
  
Letting out a small laugh Ryousuke nodded to her, apparently he underestimated his predicaments that she wouldn't know what he was up to until now that is, "Well.....I wanted to ask you something Mizumi....." He said as he leaned back against the rail, "If you will let me ask you."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him as she stood there looking at him, "Of course I would let you ask me whatever it is you need to ask me." Although she kind of was hoping that he would ask her out; little did she know that was exactly what he wanted to ask her about in the first place.  
  
"W-Will you be my girlfriend Mizumi?" He asked her as he stood there looking straight into her eyes hoping that she would say yes, but he didn't want her to feel like she had to. Before he could even ask her again he felt something slide around him.  
  
"Of course I will be your girlfriend Ryou-kun." She smiled as she hugged him, her wish did come true. The wish she had ever since they were in elementary school together had finally come true. Looking up at him she let her tears fall down her cheeks, this made him panic a little when he saw her tears; he thought that he did something wrong or that she was hurt.  
  
"I-I'm sorry.....if I hurt you." He said softly as he held her close only to receive a small laugh come from her. Hearing the laugh he was surely puzzled now at why she was laughing when she was crying.  
  
"Ryousuke, I'm not crying because I'm hurt or you did something wrong.....I'm crying because I'm happy." She said as she hugged him letting out a few giggles.  
  
Hearing her giggles caused him to be more at ease and smile down at her, "I was hoping from the start when we first came here you'd say yes." He pulled her close to him as they watched the sunset, "I promise to never hurt you Mizumi.....for as long as I live."  
  
After a while Mizumi smiled, "Ryousuke, lets take a picture of us please.....I want to remember this day as the most important day we've had together!"  
  
He couldn't help smiling as he watched her set up the camera and timed it, she ran back over to him and smiled as she stood next to him making a victory sign with her left hand while he wrapped his arms around her waist in a possessive manner as they stood in front of his car with the sun setting behind them.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
As the memory faded he sighed and set the picture back down on the table where he found it. It had been five long years since they dated and still yet to this very day they were still going out. But the only problem was that Mizumi was in the hospital. The very same hospital where his father worked as the head doctor, so she got not only special care but careful watch too ever since the incident that her illness put her in a coma state for over two years. He was thinking of asking his father to move Mizumi here so he could spend more time with her and that way they could watch over her.  
  
He reached over to his stereo turning on the radio with the volume on medium. As he turned on the stereo a familiar tune struck in his mind as the music played, Ryousuke recognized it as the song that Mizumi loved to sing so much.  
  
Feel the passion now  
In the garden of my heart,  
I see my lonely moon  
The flower's love is blooming in  
This night of passion  
  
Deep inside into my mind  
a dream of you so kind  
A flavour full of special love and soul  
  
Honey Babe  
Love is forever! Sweet sensation  
You make me crazy with your passion  
Don't forget my love (Don't forget my love)  
Everlasting heart and soul  
  
Don't you forget about my love  
Please don't forget my passion babe  
Don't you forget about my love  
Take all my life and soul, oh baby  
  
Don't you forget about my love  
You make me loose, you make me crazy  
Don't you forget about my love  
Feel the passion now  
  
Take my love my secret dreams,  
The passion that I think  
Is burning like a fire like a soft desire  
  
Please don't leave me alone this night  
Don't break my lovely sighs  
Ever and ever  
Sweet sensation you...  
  
Honey Babe  
Love is forever! Sweet sensation  
You make me crazy with your passion  
Don't forget my love (Don't forget my love)  
Everlasting heart and soul  
  
Don't you forget about my love  
Please don't forget my passion babe  
Don't you forget about my love  
Take all my life and soul, oh baby  
  
Don't you forget about my love  
You make me loose, you make me crazy  
Don't you forget about my love  
Feel the passion now  
  
In the garden of my heart,  
I see my lonely moon  
The flower's love is blooming in  
This night of passion  
  
Deep inside into my mind  
A dream of you so kind  
A flavour full of special love and soul  
  
Honey Babe  
Love is forever! Sweet sensation  
You make me crazy with your passion  
Don't forget my love (Don't forget my love)  
Everlasting heart and soul  
  
Don't you forget about my love  
Please don't forget my passion babe  
Don't you forget about my love  
Take all my life and soul, oh baby  
  
Don't you forget about my love  
You make me loose, you make me crazy  
Don't you forget about my love  
Feel the passion now  
  
Feel the passion now  
  
Take...dreams...  
I think is burning like a fire like a soft desire  
  
Please don't leave me alone this night  
Don't break my lovely sighs  
Ever and ever  
Sweet sensation you...  
  
Don't you forget about my love  
You make me loose, you make me crazy  
Don't you forget about my love  
Feel the passion now  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To be continued!  
  
AN: Well this is a long prologue so far, but I'm amazed that it took me  
about two weeks to write it all since after I watched the first stage of  
Initial D. Stay tuned for the next chapter.....it's even more exciting.  
Although I really didn't plan to head on things fast in the beginning of  
the prologue I'm just letting it gradually go which it will pick up in  
the first chapter.  
  
** "Don't You (Forget About My Love)" the song is from Initial D 


End file.
